Comment Mycroft devint Oncle Mycroft
by Tengaar
Summary: Tout commença par un sms. Puis John décida d'y fourrer son nez. Il y a aussi une sombre histoire de contrat. L'intervention décisive de Mycroft et accessoirement (et si cela intéresse quelqu'un), cela parle également de son petit frère. OS.


Un petit oneshot. Depuis quelques temps, plusieurs idées me trottaient en tête et j'ai finalement eu l'idée de toutes les réunir là. Je jure qu'aucun Mycroft n'est gravement blessé ou tué durant cette fic'.

Cet OS est hors chronologie et peut-être un poil OOC ...

J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

* * *

**Comment Mycroft devint l'oncle Mycroft**

Mycroft ouvrit la porte du placard qui renfermait sa garde-robe. Là sagement pliés ou pendus, s'étalaient des dizaines de chemises, cravates et autres costumes dans des nuances allant du noir au gris foncé en passant par le bleu marine, les chemises étaient invariablement blanches. En somme rien qui convenait à la situation, il en avait déjà fait l'expérience et cela lui avait valut quelques remarques. Il soupira, se gratta la tête. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait trouver une alternative à ce qui allait arriver, ni comme s'il en cherchait réellement une. Un petit sourire flotta sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il extirpa de l'océan de noire et de marine un pantalon de toile chocolat et une chemise en lin beige. C'était sa tenue la plus décontractée, il espérait que cela lui plairait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au courrier qui trainait sur sa table de nuit. Mû par une impulsion soudaine, il le prit et le retourna entre ses doigts. Il lui avait été expédié directement à son bureau. L'écriture sur l'enveloppe était celle de Sherlock, naturellement, mais la lettre à l'intérieur était d'une autre personne. Cela lui arracha encore un sourire. Dès qu'il en avait pris connaissance, il avait convoqué Anthea dans son bureau pour qu'elle lui libère une journée. Entière. De 7h du matin à 22h le soir. Ses subordonnés en avaient été presque choqués. Il sortit puis relu le contrat qui y était joint. Certes, on lui avait extorqué sa signature, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus se dédire n'est-ce pas ? Il s'habilla, regarda l'heure, il lui restait encore quelques minutes. Il descendit au salon et entreprit de lire le journal : même s'il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, il tenait à rester informé. Au bout de quelques pages, le bruit de la sonnette retentit. D'un mouvement souple, il se releva pour accueillir son hôte.

oOo

Tout avait commencé par un texto. N'importe qui d'autre aurait effacé le message sans même y repenser, mais Sherlock Holmes n'était pas n'importe qui. L'expéditeur était inconnu et le message était une suite sans logique de lettres et de signes. Il resta perplexe un instant puis répondit : "Qui êtes-vous ?". Il n'eut pas de réponse avant plusieurs heures : un second message, différent mais toujours aussi énigmatique. Le jeune homme n'était jamais contre une bonne énigme surtout quand Scotland Yard ne s'était pas manifesté depuis au moins deux jours. Donc il se mit au travail.

Sherlock était un expert en cryptanalyse et s'était même fendu de plusieurs longs articles à ce sujet sur son blog, articles qui lui avaient valu en retour quelques messages qu'il avait rapidement décodés. Mais ceux-là lui résistaient. Après les deux du premier jour, il en avait reçu encore 5 autres, à des intervalles de temps différents mais toujours aux mêmes heures, entre 13h30 et 14h00 et entre 19h30 et 20h00. Il émit l'hypothèse que son correspondant était surveillé. De plus, les messages arrivaient plus rapidement s'il y répondait. Mais malgré tout, son cerveau ne parvenait pas à établir un lien entre tous ces éléments. Il avait fini, en désespoir de cause, par recourir à l'assistance de Lestrade, pour une fois il le lui devait bien, mais ce dernier ne put rien lui apprendre. Le numéro provenait d'un téléphone portable jetable : pas de nom de propriétaire, pas de puce GPS, intraçable. Et l'humeur de Sherlock empirait malgré les tasses de thé fumantes et les encouragements que lui prodiguaient son colocataire.

Au bout de trois semaines, il dû se résoudre à l'improbable : il ne déchiffrerait pas ces messages. Il s'attaqua violemment à la tapisserie de Mme Hudson, aux meubles et aux divers objets qui eurent le malheur de se trouver sur son passage avant de sortir, drapé dans son manteau, ignorant royalement les réprimandes et les regards inquiets de son ami. Il avait laissé le téléphone maudit sur la table. John sut qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant de longues heures.

Tout d'abord, il fit le ménage, cela lui prit une bonne heure. Sherlock n'était pas revenu. Puis il s'assit dans le sofa et chercha à se détendre. Peine perdue, ses yeux revenaient toujours se fixer sur le téléphone. Et si ... ? Et si lui, John Watson, réussissait là où le grand Sherlock Holmes avait échoué ? Et si lui arrivait à déchiffrer ces messages ? La tentation était trop grande, il se releva, prit du papier et un stylo. Au travail !

O - - -O

P i i - -|

O

| i i

**(NdA : les - du message ne sont là que pour permettre l'alignement. Merci FF d'empêcher toute mise en page potable ... Désolée, reprenons).**

John regarda perplexe le premier message. Évidemment que cela n'allait pas être simple, à quoi pensait-il ? Il compta le nombre d'espaces, étudia la position des lettres dans l'alphabet, chercha une suite logique. Rien. Il ratura sa feuille plusieurs fois. Sa main finit par reproduire le message sur la feuille, peut-être verrait-il mieux en grand ? Il était là, assis, tenant son papier à bout de bras quand Mme Hudson, qui avait frappé en vain plusieurs fois, entra dans la pièce, inquiète de toute l'agitation de l'après-midi. Elle le salua et fit quelques remarques.

« Pardon ? fit John en lâchant sa feuille. Vous pouvez répéter ce que vous venez de dire ?

- Bonjour à vous aussi John ! »

Mais malgré sa mauvaise humeur d'avoir été ainsi ignorée, Mme Hudson répéta ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle le pointa même sur les signes que venaient de tracer John. C'était donc cela ! Si simple. Si évident et en même temps si loin de Sherlock que John ne s'étonnait plus qu'il n'ait pas trouvé. Il remercia diligemment la vieille femme, la mettant presque à la porte. Mme Hudson avait résolue le premier message, mais il n'était pas dit que John Watson resterait inactif. Il était désormais déterminé à boucler cette affaire lui-même.

Il reprit les autres messages avec une attention plus soutenue. Même en comprenant la logique des messages, leur signification n'était pas toujours claire. Puis il eût une illumination. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, il suffisait de le demander : il n'était pas encore 14h00. Il envoya un message au mystérieux expéditeur qui y répondit presque aussitôt. Encore 2 échanges et il sut tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Ou du moins l'espérait-il. Une recherche rapide dans l'annuaire compléta ses informations. Il plia la feuille et effaça méticuleusement ses messages du téléphone de Sherlock. Il voulait que son triomphe soit entier.

S'il avait su ...

oOo

John Watson avait disparu. Depuis presque 24 heures. Mycroft et Lestrade avaient confessé leur impuissance. Et c'était insupportable. Car il était évident qu'il avait deviné quelque chose à propos de ces foutus messages : le stylo n'avait pas été remis tout à fait à sa place et sur la feuille supérieure du bloc était gravé les traces de ses recherches. Que John ait trouvé quelque chose, qu'il ait trouvé quelque chose sans lui, qu'il ait trouvé quelque chose sans lui et soit parti sans lui, qu'il ait trouvé quelque chose sans lui et soit parti sans lui et que lui Sherlock Holmes soit incapable de lui venir en aide parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ces messages, le mettait dans une rage noire.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre les pas dans l'escalier. Trop légers, trop lents et trop rapprochés pour être ceux de John. Inintéressant. Il ne tourna même pas la tête.

« Dégagez ! » cria-t-il quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse mais pas de mouvement non plus.

« Dégagez ! » répéta-t-il. Son ton était cette fois clairement menaçant.

Il entendit une respiration précipitée. Son intrus semblait clairement avoir peur. Parfait. Qu'il parte. Il y eut un long silence. Sherlock entendit deux pas et la porte se refermer. La respiration se fit moins saccadée : son propriétaire tentait manifestement de maîtriser ses émotions. La plaie. Il allait devoir quitter le sofa et mettre l'importun à la porte lui-même. Mais avant que Sherlock ne se décide à bouger, son invité, ayant rassemblé tout son courage, se mit à parler, d'une petite voix apeurée.

« Je viens pour affaire, Monsieur Holmes ».

Cette voix …

Ah, non !

Non, non, non !

Pas maintenant !

Dans un effort d'honnêteté, Sherlock reconnut que même à un autre moment il n'aurait pas bien accueillit sa visiteuse. Il fit néanmoins l'effort de se retourner. C'est à ce moment là, quand il vit la détermination nichée au fond de ces grands yeux verts qu'il sut qu'il allait avoir des problèmes.

oOo

En ouvrant la porte, Mycroft eut un mouvement de recul. Se tenait là, en plus de la personne qu'il attendait, une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un frisson le parcourut soudain tandis qu'il analysait toutes les possibilités. Son trouble ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde aussi la femme blonde et souriante devant lui ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il se composa un masque affable et lui tendit la main.

« Bonjour, Mycroft Holmes, se présenta-t-il. Je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous connaître.

Elle releva cependant un sourcil, elle devait avoir un bon instinct.

- Bonjour Mary Morstan. Je suis la fiancée de John.

Mycroft se détendit.

- Vous connaissez John Watson ? reprit-elle inquiète.

- Naturellement, Miss Morstan. Je vous en prie, entrez. Je vous avoue que de vous voir me soulage et explique aussi bien des choses.

Mary eut un petit rire. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Bonjour, répéta finalement Mycroft se tournant vers son hôte.

- Bonjour, fut la réponse. »

Et tous deux se fendirent d'un large sourire. Mycroft se pencha et ils échangèrent un baiser.

oOo

« Je ne prends pas de client en ce moment, dit Sherlock d'une voix ferme mais plus douce cependant. Il ne voulait pas effrayer totalement sa visiteuse ou il aurait Miss Hudson sur le dos.

- Nan, nan, nan, Monsieur Holmes. Vous n'avez pas compris. C'est vous qui êtes mon client.

Le détective la toisa rapidement : elle n'était pas grande.

- Je n'ai pas le temps. Rentres chez toi. Reviens demain. Je te promets que demain …

La dernière phrase lui avait écorché la langue. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, franchement.

- Monsieur Holmes ! fit-elle avec toute l'autorité dont elle était capable

Décidément, elle aimait prononcer son nom. Sherlock eut soudain l'impression de s'être transformé en Mycroft. C'était désagréable. Toute cette situation était désagréable.

- […] John […], continuait-elle sans se rendre compte que le détective ne l'écoutait plus.

- Pardon ? Qu'as-tu dit ?

- Ah ! Vous n'écoutiez pas. Ce n'est pas bien. Il faut écouter quand on est en affaire. John m'avait bien dit que vous n'étiez pas … Comment a-t-il tourné ça déjà ? Table … Buffet … Ah oui. Que vous n'étiez pas commode. Mais ce n'est pas grave parce que ...

Sherlock soupira, cela allait être long. Il la regarda encore et releva tous les détails qu'il aurait déjà dû remarquer avec une cliente normale. Quelques tâches rouges sang. Il n'avait pas envie de l'écouter mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. L'énervement.

Il continua d'écouter le babillage de son interlocutrice. Qu'avait bien pu lui raconter John, franchement ? Mais au fond de lui, vraiment bien caché, quelque part à gauche, il y avait des traces d'amusement, malgré tout. Malgré ce qu'il pouvait comprendre. Malgré la peur qu'il ressentait pour son colocataire.

oOo

John Watson essaya encore une fois, malgré l'horrible douleur qui remontait depuis sa jambe, probablement cassée, de se détacher de la chaise. Peine perdue. Au reste, il le savait avant même d'essayer. Les liens étaient bien trop solides. Il se maudit encore d'avoir voulu venir seul. Naturellement trouver l'adresse de l'avocat avait été simple, une fois qu'on lui avait envoyé son nom par message. Et comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas réfléchi et n'avait prévenu personne. A la Sherlock. Il avait voulu privilégier la manière douce, trouver un règlement à l'affaire en douceur, que personne ne soit blessé. Bien sûr à ce moment là, il ne pensait qu'à des blessures psychologiques. Il avait cru que sa présence d'ancien capitaine de l'armée suffirait. Il ne s'était pas méfié quand l'avocat était sorti de la pièce … Et maintenant, il se retrouvait là, ligoté à une chaise et convaincu qu'il ne passerait pas une deuxième journée. Il était un témoin bien trop gênant. Il sentit du sang s'écouler lentement sur son visage.

Derrière la fine cloison, il entendait encore les pleurs de la petite fille. Elle était enfermée dans sa chambre et lui ne pouvait pas bouger. La situation était délicate et il s'en voulait de les avoir mises plus encore en danger. Les sanglots s'arrêtèrent bientôt.

« Dzohn ? fit la petite voix

- Oui ma puce ?

Il haletait mais fut ravi de constater qu'il pouvait garder une voix ferme.

- Elena va rentrer ?

- Oui ma puce.

John se voulait confiant mais en vérité, il culpabilisait de l'avoir faite partir seule, dans Londres. N'importe quoi pouvait arriver et son cerveau avait déjà envisagé toutes les pires hypothèses.

- Avec le Shélok ?

- Oui ma puce, avec Sherlock.

Elena devait être à Baker Street à présent et il espérait que Sherlock ne serait pas trop … Sherlock, ou il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

- Il va venir … Et il aide les puces ...

Hum plutôt les cadavres pensa John mais il le garda pour lui. Elle ne devait même pas savoir ce qu'était un cadavre, grand bien lui fasse. Puisse le ciel qu'elle n'en trouve pas un ce soir … John pouvait entendre la fillette réfléchir. Il était presque sûre qu'elle n'était jamais sortie du réduit que constituait sa chambre, elle avait bien eu le temps de penser.

- C'est un prince alors ?

John manqua de s'étouffer de rire. Oh mon Dieu, Sherlock en Prince ! Puis il réfléchit … Cela faisait de lui la demoiselle en détresse … Il grogna légèrement. Il se demanda soudain ce qu'Elena avait compris exactement de ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Il eut un frisson. Elle pouvait, à tout moment, décider que Sherlock était trop méchant ou pas assez "héroïque" et ne pas lui donner les informations dont il aurait besoin pour le retrouver. Ou peut-être, juste en la regardant comprendrait-il toute l'histoire. Il était Sherlock Holmes après tout et même s'il n'avait pas compris les messages, sûrement qu'il en comprendrait assez pour venir le sauver ? Le chevalier en armure (et en écharpe) sur son fier destrier blanc pour sauver la demoiselle en détresse. Mary allait le tuer s'il survivait à son ravisseur.

Une seule chose l'inquiétait réellement (car il savait que son colocataire viendrait, cela ne pouvait se passer autrement), c'était cette histoire de contrat. Qu'avait donc en tête Elena ?

oOo

« Quelle est donc cette affaire ? se résigna à demander Sherlock.

De la mallette, trop grande pour elle qu'elle transportait, Elena sortit tout un tas de papiers. Le jeune homme remarqua immédiatement que la plupart n'avaient aucun rapport entre eux, qu'ils étaient juste là pour remplir la mallette. L'air particulièrement sérieux de son invitée alors qu'elle extrayait une liasse de documents le fit sourire.

- Voilà, dit-elle. Je vous échange John contre …

- Un instant. De quel John parlons-nous ?

Si Sherlock n'avait pas vraiment de doute, il préférait tout de même vérifier.

Elena eut une petite moue impatiente. Ce détective commençait à l'agacer. Déjà, il avait essayé de lui faire peur et là il posait des questions stupides. Elle allait finir par remettre en doute tout ce que John avait pu lui dire.

- De John Watson.

Elle lui donna aussi sa date de naissance, son lieu de naissance et l'adresse de son travail.

- Bien. Si tu me rendais son portefeuille maintenant ? ordonna Sherlock en tendant la main.

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je ?

Le détective eut un sourire, la réponse à cette question était si simple.

- La date et le lieu de naissance sont sur sa carte d'identité et l'adresse de son travail sur sa carte de visite. Les deux sont dans son portefeuille. Ainsi que l'argent qui t'a servi à payer le taxi.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, passablement impressionnée. Elle rendit le portefeuille.

Il avait marqué des points. Il décida de pousser son avantage.

- Bien Miss Elena – votre prénom est sur le col de votre manteau. Au vu de la mallette et de son contenu, vous êtes la fille d'un avocat de la City, simple déduction sur la base de l'argent restant dans le portefeuille, qui, semble-t-il, retient prisonnier John. Je suppose également qu'il retient prisonnier une autre personne, petit frère ou petite sœur, sinon vous seriez aller chercher de l'aide plus tôt. J'ajoute que mon colocataire a été blessé si j'en juge par le sang sur vos vêtements qui n'est vraisemblablement pas le vôtre. Quelle est l'affaire dont vous vouliez me parler ?

Elena écarquilla les yeux. Alors c'était vrai, John avait dit la vérité à propos de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il avait bien le pouvoir de tout deviner ! Elle était sûre qu'il devinerait aussi si elle prenait un livre interdit dans la bibliothèque ou ne rangeait pas ses affaires, quoique là, au vu de l'état de l'appartement … Elle se décida et lui tendit un papier :

- J'ai ici un contrat.

Sherlock le prit, le lut, la regarda en clignant des paupières, baissa les yeux, relut le contrat. Il était fait. Comme un rat. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire le tour des cabinets d'avocats de la ville pour retrouver John. Une fois cette affaire finie, une discussion s'imposerait. Soudain, une idée le traversa :

- Juste … Pourquoi moi et pas John ?

Elle lui lança un regard condescendant. Un instant, il crut qu'elle allait reprendre le papier.

- Il ne peut pas signer. Il a les mains attachés.

Logique ...

Il se recueillit un instant. Allait-il vraiment faire cela ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit signe de se baisser.

« Un contrat, c'est important Monsieur Holmes. Et puis John a du sang partout. Il faut l'aider. »

Il prit sa décision, se saisit d'un stylo et d'une belle écriture souple signa Sherlock Holmes.

oOo

Mycroft fit entrer ses hôtes, les débarrassa de leur manteau et leur proposa un rafraîchissement. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine, il retint Mary.

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai pris la bonne décision en laissant Sherlock honorer ce contrat.

Il s'adressait plus à lui-même qu'à elle mais elle prit la peine de l'écouter.

- Tout se passe bien vous savez. Vous ne devriez pas autant vous inquiéter pour lui, assura-t-elle doucement.

- Si seulement je ne m'inquiétais que pour lui …

- John m'a dit à quel point la situation l'avait changé.

- Peut-être, mais toutes ces scènes de crimes … Ce n'est pas un environnement sain.

Il jeta un regard dans la cuisine. Elle était en train de se servir une grenadine et ne les écoutait pas. Bien. Il focalisa de nouveau son attention sur la fiancée du docteur.

- Il se déplace de moins en moins vous savez. John m'a dit qu'il avait forcé Lestrade à se munir du smartphone avec la meilleure caméra du marché. Il résout les enquêtes sans sortir de chez lui.

- Il va devenir invivable, remarqua Mycroft.

Cette réflexion lui en fit venir une autre :

- Excusez-moi si je vous paraît indiscret mais … Songez-vous à emménager avec le docteur ? Disons que pour des considérations pratiques …

Mary suivit son regard vers la cuisine.

- Naturellement, répondit-elle. Nous en avons déjà parlé. Comme Sherlock ne tient pas à déménager, Miss Hudson lui est bien trop indispensable, le plus simple est que John et moi habitions ensemble, cela lui libèrerait une chambre. Pour tout vous dire, nous cherchons un appartement.

- Je dois pouvoir vous aider pour cela. »

Finalement, ils entrèrent tous deux dans la cuisine.

oOo

Ce n'est qu'au moment de quitter l'appartement, que les yeux de Sherlock se posèrent sur son téléphone. L'imbécile. Avec les nouvelles données sur la situation, il aurait pu déchiffrer ces messages sans signer le contrat. Une paire de grands yeux verts se posèrent sur lui. Beaux, intelligents et douloureux. Non, il n'avait pas été influencé. Pas du tout. Juste savait-il apprécier le courage quand il le voyait.

Il hésita un instant à emmener Elena avec lui. Il était 15h00. Il décida de tenter sa chance. Ils prirent un taxi et se dirigèrent vers le cabinet Von Karma et Associés. Elena lui avait donné le nom, Google l'adresse. Il allait récupérer son blogueur. L'habitation de l'avocat se trouvait à l'arrière de son office. Sherlock fit le tour du bâtiment et repéra une porte. « Elle est toujours fermée » l'informa obligeamment sa compagne. Sherlock sortit un petit étui en tissu. Il avait toujours sur lui un utilitaire pour des cas semblables. En quelques secondes, la serrure fut crochetée et il se glissa à l'intérieur, serrant fermement Elena par la main. Elle le gratifia d'un regard hautement admiratif.

Il retrouva John confortablement installé, si l'on faisait abstraction des liens, sur une chaise et ronflant allégrement. Sans même se concerter, Elena lui versa un verre d'eau sur la tête tandis que Sherlock coupait les cordes qui le retenait. Il fut éveillé plus rapidement qu'il ne le crût possible, sa jambe lui tira un cri de douleur. A la vue de Sherlock, il se détendit.

« Tu m'as retrouvé, constata-t-il.

- Effectivement. J'ai même signé un contrat pour cela.

Son ton était faussement agacé. John jeta un regard sur Elena, qui le tenait par son manteau. Sherlock ne semblait même pas s'en être rendu compte. Il reprit, plus préoccupé :

- Peux-tu te lever, John ?

- Si tu m'aides, je devrais pouvoir.

- Où est l'autre enfant ?

- Elle est derrière la cloison. Elena dit que la porte est toujours fermée.

Sherlock se dirigea vers la porte, Elena sur les talons. Il sortit une nouvelle fois son matériel.

- Sauf entre 13h30 et 14h et 19h30 et 20h00, compléta le détective, heures auxquelles elle peut sortir pour manger … D'où les messages. Beau travail au fait. Je suppose que Mme Hudson t'a aidé.

Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour libérer une charmante petite chose blonde qui trottina vers lui. Il prit un instant pour envoyer un texto et contacter la police. Elle le regarda et parut un peu déçue.

John ne répondit pas, il se sentait un peu idiot. Il s'appuya sur les meubles pour avancer, gémissant de douleur à chaque pas jusqu'à apercevoir la petite mine déconfite.

« C'est toi Dzohn ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui ma puce.

- Lui c'est Shélok, déduisit-elle.

- Exact, fit Sherlock Holmes.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda John.

La fillette regarda tour à tour Sherlock et Elena. Puis d'un air accusateur lança :

- Il n'est pas en blanc ! »

oOo

« Bien, je récapitule, reprit le DI Lestrade. Vous dites que le fameux avocat Manfred Von Karma aurait enlevé et tenu séquestrées pendant plusieurs années ces deux fillettes et que vous avez été au courant de l'affaire par une suite de sms qui n'ont ni queue ni tête ?

- C'est à peu près cela, dit Sherlock. Mais c'est John qui a compris le sens de ces messages.

- Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ?

- Il a été emmené à l'hôpital. Une jambe cassée et quelques points de suture à la tête, rien de bien grave.

- Ooh le freak n'a pas réussi à décrypter les messages tout seul ? ironisa Sally Donovan.

- Ca suffit Sally, ordonna Lestrade ! Montrez-moi ces messages, Sherlock. »

Le jeune homme transféra les messages de son portable à celui de l'inspecteur. Ce dernier les regarda un instant, prit un papier pour les recopier et jeta un œil aux gamines qui attendaient dans le couloir. Ah, c'était donc cela ! Elle ne savait pas écrire, donc …

O - - -O

P i i - -|

O

| i i

C'était des bonhommes, comme on les dessinait à 5 ans. En haut à gauche, la maman et ses deux enfants avec à droite l'homme tout seul. Sur le dessin du dessous, l'homme avait pris les 2 enfants. Sherlock eut une moue de dépit : tout le monde avait compris sauf lui. Rectification, sauf lui et Sally Donovan, ce qui l'empêcha de mettre un terme définitif à sa carrière.

« Donc, continua Lestrade, cherchant à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, John comprend le message, se rend sur place pour essayer de faire entendre raison à M. Von Karma et se fait séquestré. Il arrive cependant à communiquer avec l'une des deux fillettes, qui vient vous chercher. Mais pourquoi vous et pas la police ? Et pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas fait plus tôt ?

- Parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'était la police et qu'il retenait sa sœur prisonnière.

Un policier déboula soudain dans le bureau de l'inspecteur.

- Nous avons retrouvé la trace des deux filles. Elles ont été enlevées à leur mère il y a cinq ans. Apparemment Von Karma et elle étaient en violent désaccord à propos d'une affaire, elle l'accusait même d'avoir manipuler des preuves pour obtenir l'incarcération de certaines personnes.

- Et il n'a jamais été interrogé ? demanda Lestrade d'un ton las. Il connaissait la réponse.

- A l'époque son témoignage semblait crédible, il disait être en vacances à Cardiff.

- Crédible ? s'insurgea Sherlock. Qui irait passer des vacances à Cardiff, franchement ? La police anglaise est en pleine déliquescence.

- Et que fait-on des gamines ? lança Sally.

Le policier jeta un œil sur son dossier et le tendit à Lestrade.

- Il semblerait que leur mère soit morte depuis deux ans. En l'absence d'autre famille, elles vont être placées.

Une grande agitation se fit soudain entendre dans le couloir. Lestrade tendit la tête et reconnut la haute silhouette droite de l'aîné des Holmes.

- Que fait votre frère ici ?

Comme Mycroft entrait dans le bureau, deux petites fusées blondes en profitèrent pour se glisser également et se postèrent tout contre Sherlock. Mycroft haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir, Sherlock ?

- Il se trouve que j'ai ici un contrat …

Sherlock sortit le papier de son portefeuille et le tendit à l'inspecteur. Elena eut un grand sourire. Lestrade ne retint même pas un cri de stupéfaction et passa le contrat à Mycroft. C'était un homme avec la tête sur les épaules, il saurait quoi faire. Mycroft le prit et écarquilla les yeux, preuve manifeste de son immense étonnement. Il regarda successivement son frère et les deux fillettes près de lui.

- Sérieusement, Sherlock ? Tu es sûr ?

- Un contrat doit être honoré, dit sentencieusement Elena.

- Comme dit la demoiselle, confirma Sherlock.

Mycroft prit encore un instant pour réfléchir.

- Comme tu voudras, Sherlock. Bien je vais arranger ça.

Lestrade eut un nouveau cri étranglé tandis que Sally semblait proprement choquée.

- Vous ne pouvez pas … commença-t-elle. »

Le regard menaçant de Mycroft la dissuada de continuer. Elena reprit le contrat, le plia soigneusement et le rangea. Tout se passait exactement comme elle l'avait voulu.

oOo

« Oncle Myyyyyc' ! fit Elena depuis la cuisine. Il est temps de partir au zoo maintenant !

Mary se tourna en souriant vers Mycroft.

- Vous saurez la gérer toute la journée, Monsieur Holmes ?

- Mon frère y arrive bien. Et j'ai géré mon frère.

- Bien, je vous laisse alors, dit elle en prenant congés.

- Merci encore de me l'avoir amenée, Miss Morstan.

Elena se dirigea vers Mycroft.

- Bien, Elena dit-il, as-tu vraiment été sage ?

- Oui M'sieur. Le contrat dit que si je suis sage, je peux aller au zoo.

- Effectivement. J'ai même une attestation de ton père.

Mycroft soupçonnait Sherlock de l'avoir signé uniquement pour avoir la paix, mais Mycroft adorait ses nièces, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

- Zoo donc ! »

Mycroft prit Elena par la main et ils montèrent en voiture.

oOo

Assis au fond de son sofa du 221b Baker Street, Sherlock contemplait sa fille qui dormait calmement. Il appréciait ces rares moments de calme depuis que les deux monstres blonds étaient entrées dans sa vie. Heureusement que John et Mary l'aidaient. Et Mme Hudson également. Qu'aurait-il fait sans elle ? Il espéra qu'une journée au zoo suffirait à calmer Elena mais il en doutait. Il tira de sa pile de papier, le fameux contrat.

_Je, soussigné Sherlock Holmes, déclare_

_accepter l'échange suivant :_

_Elena indique où est John Watson _

_Sherlock devient Papa d'Elena et Shirley._

_Sherlock Holmes_

Un petit bruit le tira de sa méditation. Shirley Holmes était réveillée. Il se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

J'avoue que l'idée de départ était : une enquête que Mme Hudson arrive à résoudre avant Sherlock XD

**Qu'en avez vous pensé ?**


End file.
